l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom GB
Freedom GB is a centre-right political party with Traditional Conservative, Christian-democratic, liberal and populist tendencies, as well as a significant social-democratic minority. formed mainly by ex-Conservatives and ex-Vanguard. The ideology of the party ranged from libertarianism to social democracy, including elements of social market economy. The core values of Freedom GB were freedom and the centrality of the individual. The party is considered to the right of the Conservative party and began to attract more Conservatives voters in the late 2040's after The Conservatives moved towards the center ground under the leadership of Rachel Winters. Freedom GB Was formed in 2034 by Hugh Lord the Deputy Leader of Vanguard and Lauren Collins the Health Spokesperson for Vanguard often called "The Lord's apprentice". Both were rising stars in the party and groomed for leadership by Lucas Fitzgerald. But both disagree with Vanguard's stance of rejecting the proposed peace plan recommended by Hugh Lord to end the British civil war called the London accords. The last straw was after the London Accords was voted down 328-309 in the House of Commons. Hugh Lord, Lauren Collins, Johnny Watson and Jacinda Thomas nicknamed the "Gang of Four" left and formed the Freedom Party (Freedom GB) Currently Freedom GB has 397 MP's,45 Senators, 8 London Assembly Members and 9,532 Councillors making them the largest party and having a majority of seats in both the upper and lower houses. 2034-2040 During the Early years of Freedom GB the party had 3% in most polls. With most Vanguard members seeing Freedom GB as a plot to split the Populist Right in Britain and allow the Labour party in power and most Conservatives still saw Freedom GB as a clone of Vanguard and as the Conservative membership and leadership were beginning to move the party towards the centre ground, they were still considered too extreme. But attracted Traditional Conservatives and Hugh Lord Sympathizers in Vanguard. However with the PPV winning the 2035 election in a landslide the party took a dramatic shift towards Conservative-Libertarianism in response to the shift PPV had taken to appeal to Labour voters by becoming a more populist left-wing party. 2040-2050 During this period the party went through its renaissance attracting many PPV voters with Rachel Winter's reforms coming into effect. Many traditionalist Conservative voters join the party looking for an alternative. However with Hugh Lord refusing to run on the Freedom GB ticket for president the party increased in seats during 2040 and especially in 2045 parliamentary after the death of Lucas Fitzgerald. But still remained behind Labour in Presidential elections. During Henry Fitzgerald's term as President the economy began to take a downturn and he was rocked by the FFC-Britannia scandal which saw him colliding with private data collection multi-national in exchange for election-meddling, Fitzgerald offered them a platform to began extracting data from members of the public. In 2048 this was eventually exposed and PPV plummeted from 36p to 19p. Freedom GB capitalised on this by stating 'This Government is stale and not fit to work in the interest of the British public, this illegality will not go unpunished. It's time for this failure of a President to resign and is replace by a Freedom GB president who'll work in the interests of the People.' Party Leaders * Hugh Lord (2034-2064) * Lauren Collins (2064-2068) * Hugh Lord (2068-2075) * Arthur Lord (2075-2094) * Aurora Redditch (2094-Present) * 2054 Freedom GB Presidential Primary